imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Training
It is not very easy or fun to train as you know but we have to train so here are some tips for training: (Please note that these suggestions are based on the monsters level and will therefore still be a challenge) Level 1: Complete the tutorial and kill kooii to level up. Level 2: Kill donguri and kooii, but avoid the leaf boars and angry leaf boars for now. Level 3: You can try killing leaf boars and angry leaf boars, but not as groups since they are very aggressive. Only kill them one at a time, especially angry leaf boars which you should avoid if you're struggling. Try avoiding bulldozer jr. and if you see BULLDOZER or BULLDOZER'S BROTHER, run and do not stop until you lose them. Level 4: Continue killing leaf boars and angry leaf boars, but still only one at a time. You may be strong enough to kill bulldozer jr. but continue to avoid BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER at all costs. Level 5: Leaf boars and angry leaf boars could probably be taken on in smaller groups, and bulldozer jr. could be safe to go after, but BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER are still a threat. If you wander south into the Mushroom Marshland you could try to kill a few mushrooms but be careful, and try not to attack any of the flower elementals. Mushrooms will chase you but flower elementals won't attack unless hit first. Level 6: It should be safe to take down mushrooms, and you may be strong enough a flower elemental or two. Leaf boars and angry leaf boars could probably be hunted in groups and it should be easy enough to take bulldozer jr. down. BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER are still too dangerous to attack at this point. Level 7: Try to kill swamp boars, but only one at a time. Mushrooms and flower elementals will be easier to take down, and hunting leaf boars, angry leaf boars, and bulldozer jr. in groups should be no problem, although they'll give less exp. You may be strong enough to attempt an attack on BULLDOZER, but I wouldn't recommend it quite yet if you're going at it alone. Level 8: Continue killing swamp boars, flower elementals, and mushrooms. You can try your hand at killing swamp spiders, and, if you put together a party (or are just feeling adventurous), you could try entering the Mushroom Spore Cave. But if you do, only take on poisonous mushrooms, and only one at a time. If you run into BULLDOZER you should be able to make a move so long as you have full hp and are away from other boars which could interfere and knock down your hp during battle. BULLDOZER'S BROTHER is still too strong to attack. Level 9: You could probably kill poisonous spiders, but be careful because they are very difficult to take on at this level, especially since they are everywhere. Beware of white spiders and the fungus king. It would probably be safe for you to take on poisonous mushrooms in the Mushroom Spore by yourself and it's safe to go after BULLDOZER. If you're up for it, you may be able to take on BULLDOZER'S BROTHER if you're prepared and there aren't any interferences around. Level 10: You should be able to take down a white spider (mini-boss), but make sure it's the only spider around. You may also be able to hold your own against the red crabs on the beach, but it's dangerous. Seriously. At this point you could be strong enough to wander a little further into the Mushroom Spore where you'll run into cave bats and mushroom flowers. Be careful. Feel free to go after BULLDOZER'S BROTHER at this point - chances are you're ready. Both BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER only spawn every 15 minutes, though, so waiting for them to show up wouldn't be the best plan while training. Level 11: If you run into a fungus king (boss) while wandering around the marshland you should be able to kill it, and you should be able to take down red crabs on the beach no problem, but only them - avoid woopas and roopas. You could try your hand at going head-to-head with a sandman, but make sure you don't attract a group. Wandering through the Mushroom Spore and taking down poisonous mushrooms, cave bats, and mushroom flowers would be a good idea, but keep an eye out for white bats and poisonous fungus king. Level 12: At this point you should be strong enough to take down a woopa, but be cautious - woopas live in groups and it's difficult to kill one without attracting a swarm of them. If you find yourself being chased by a group of woopas, do not try to take them on. Instead, try to lose them by trapping them behind trees and rocks. Also avoid roopas. They're stronger than woopas. Red crabs and sandmen, along with the Mushroom Spore monsters, are probably the best choices. You should be able to take down white bats, too, and may be able to hold your own against a poisonous fungus king. Level 13: At this point you'll be strong enough to kill roopas along with everything else mentioned so far, but avoid groups of woopas/roopas. Go ahead and attack any mutant woopas you come across - you should be strong enough to take them. Red crabs and sandmen won't give you much exp, but if you're struggling with the woopas and roopas it's probably safest to kill them. It is safe to freely wander around the Mushroom Spore by yourself, but the weaker monsters won't give much exp. You should be fine if you run into a poisonous fungus king. From this point on, your best bet is to take down bigger monsters for greater exp, as leveling becomes very difficult. Category:Guide Category:Training